Life or Death part 2
by GoddessofWisdom2012
Summary: Part 2 to the story is here


Chapter 2: Finding out

Serena's thoughts: Dreaming

Tsukino Residence: Saturday morning- 6:30 AM

Two weeks have passed since Darien broke up with Serena and all her friends have betrayed her, Serena's family has also become distant and avoids her at all times. 'I don't feel so good today; I think I'll stay in bed!' Serena thought groggily as she shuts off her alarm and goes back to sleep, but twenty minutes later Serena feels sick to her stomach; she sat up in bed and covered her mouth with both of her hands trying to keep down her supper from the night before.

'What's wrong with me, I've been sick the past four days? Maybe I should go see the doctor about this afternoon.' Serena thought as she moved her hands away from her mouth and lay back down on her side with a pillow leaning against her stomach.

Doctor's office: Waiting room 12:00 pm

As Serena waited for her test results to come back, she read a magazine about the human body and how it functioned. "Miss Tsukino, the doctor will see you now." A young nurse said as she tapped Serena on the shoulder, she nodded and thanked the nurse before heading back to the doctor's office.

"Miss Tsukino your test results have come back and you're alright. I've got good news to give you, you're a month and a half pregnant and the pregnancy is progressing smoothly without any complications." The doctor told her as he handed the test results to her smiling.

"I'm pregnant? This is such good news, thank you Doctor Sin'chan!" She exclaimed happily as she stood up and bowed.

"Miss Tsukino, I'll need you to come back in a month from today so I can check up on the baby's development." Doctor Sin'chan told Serena as he bowed back to her; she nodded and left the doctor's office, heading back to her house to make lunch.

Reality: Darien's apartment- Living room 10:00 AM

Darien sat up and stretched, he'd fallen asleep on the couch the other night and now he had a crick in his neck from the way he was laying sprawled across the couch; he stood up and walked into his room quietly to check on his girlfriend and wake Amy up.

"Amy, it's ten in the morning I'll take over from here." He said as he sat down and brushed the hair out of Serena's face, Amy nodded and headed to the living room to talk to the others. Darien laid his hand on top of Serena's and he felt her wrap hers around his, yet when he looked up to see if she was awake he saw that she was still sleeping, but her face was relaxed and she was smiling.

"Oh Serena I wish I knew what you're going through right now!" Darien stated as laid his hand on her cheek and kissed her.

"Tuxedo Mask, are you sure you want to see what's going on in Sailor Moon's mind?" Sailor Pluto asked him as she and the other scouts appeared in the middle of his room.

"Yes, I need to know what's happening!" He said as he stood up and nodded at her.

"Alright, close your eyes and reach out to her with your mind and enter her thoughts." Sailor Pluto explained as she closed and the others closed their eyes to.

Serena's thoughts: Dreaming

Juban Market: 2:00 PM

Serena thanked the cashier and walked out of the store carrying groceries, she was wearing a tight knit turtle neck sweater and a plaid skirt; she laid her hand on her stomach and frowned. 'I'm pregnant, but why don't I feel happy anymore?!' She thought sadly. Not knowing where she was going anymore walked into someone and dropped the groceries that she was carrying on the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't see you, it won't happen again." She apologized as she stood up and continued walking.

"Yeah you better be sorry Meatball head, this is a new suit and I don't need it soiled on the first day by the likes of you!" Darien Shields stated rudely as he took off his sunglasses and glared at her.

The real Darien's POV

"Yeah you better be sorry Meatball head, this is a new suit and I don't need it soiled on the first day by the likes of you!"I heard myself say as I watched Serena turn around slowly and look at me, but not the real me because I was standing behind her watching the entire scene play out in front of me.

"Don't listen to him Serena, that's not the real me!" I called out trying my best to warn her, but she couldn't hear me and I clenched my hands into fists as I watched myself continue to glare at her.

Serena's POV

"I'm sorry Darien I didn't mean to do it, I didn't know it was you that I'd walked into!" I apologized to him, but he kept glaring at me. I knew he wouldn't forgive me so I left the market and ran home crying.

Normal POV- Tsukino Residence 4:00 PM

Lying in bed Serena's handed rested on her stomach as she thought about her run in with Darien earlier, she turned over and looked at the picture of them and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep. Darien and the other scouts stood in the middle of her room and watched as she slept.

"Tuxedo Mask what you see is an illusion, what may seem like reality isn't really reality at all; Serena is being tortured as we speak and is weak, the heart snatcher is slowly extracting Sailor Moon's heart crystal from her and if we don't find her soon Sailor Moon will die." Sailor Pluto explained to Darien as he watched the one he loves sleeping fitfully closely there before him.

"I can't believe someone would do something like this, and now that I know that she's pregnant that only makes it ten times worse!" Darien stated angrily as he slowly clenched his hands into fist.

"Yes we agree, we need to find the heart snatchers and save Sailor Moon." Sailor Uranus said as she and the others nodded and watched Serena sleep.

Early the next morning Serena woke up and slowly sat up in bed, she laid her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes in thought. 'I can't go on like this anymore, Darien hates me and everyone else has turned their backs on me.' She thought sadly as she opened her eyes and looked out her bedroom window.

'That's right sailor scout, give up and surrender your heart crystal to me.' Fetbaza laughed as the scene changed with Serena now chained to a wall, Fetbaza plunged her hand into Serena's chest and extracted her heart crystal.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Serena cried out in pain as her heart crystal was slowly extracted from her body.

"Hold on Sailor Moon, we're here to help you!" Tuxedo Mask called out as he flung a rose at Fetbaza and caught Serena in his arms. Fetbaza leapt into the air sending a series of attacks at both of them but they were quickly intercepted by the other sailor scouts.

"If you're going to mess with our friend, you're going to have to go through us first!" Sailor Jupiter stated angrily as she and the others stood in front of Serena and Tuxedo Mask protectively.

"Is that a challenge?" Fetbaza asked as she dropped into a running position and held a football under her arm.

"Bring it on, you suck at football anyway heart snatcher!" Raye stated sarcastically and they started to fight each other; Tuxedo Mask along with Sailor Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus returned Sailor Moon's heart crystal and waited for her body to accept it.

As the other sailor scouts fought Fetbaza, Tuxedo Mask held Serena in his arms and waited patiently watching her closely for any change to occur; he heard a slight moan and looked down at her to see that she was starting to wake up.

"Sailor Moon it's Tuxedo Mask, can you hear me!?" He asked hesitantly.

"t,tu,tux, Tuxedo Mask I thought you and the other scouts hated me!" She exclaimed weakly as she laid her hand against his cheek and stared into his eyes sadly.

"That wasn't me Serena, that was all an illusion it never happened." He explained as he laid his hand on top of hers and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Sailor Moon we need you. Are you ok to fight this sleaze bag?" Sailor Mars asked as she landed next to Serena and looked over at her questioningly.

Serena nodded at her and with Tuxedo Mask's help she stood up. "Moon Cosmic Power!" She yelled as she transformed into Sailor Moon and stood next to Sailor Mars and the others.

"This time Fetbaza I will beat you." She said as she summoned the purity chalice and transformed into Super Sailor Moon.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Attack!" She yelled as the attack hit Fetbaza straight on and she disappeared, and in her place was a football and a diamond heart pod that broke in half causing everything to return back to normal.

Reality: Darien's room 2:00 PM

Darien slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Serena who was still asleep, he ran his hand through his hair and leaned against the wall and just stared at her sadly.

"She'll be alright Tuxedo Mask, she'll wake up soon we just have to be patient with her." Sailor Pluto told him as soon as she and the others woke up and stood around him smiling.

"Thank you Trista for your help, if I lost her I don't know what I would do without here with me." He told her as he pushed away from the wall and came to kneel by his bed and laid his hand on top of Serena's.

Twenty minutes later: Darien's room 2:20 PM

Serena yawned and sat up in bed, she stretched and looked around the room and noticed that she wasn't at her house but Darien's room. 'What am I doing at Darien's apartment, I thought I was at home!?' she thought as she got of bed and walked to the living room where everyone was hanging out.

"Darien what am I doing here?" Serena asked as she walked into the living room, Darien looked up at her and he smiled a genuine smile and embraced her.

"Serena you're awake, I was scared that I was going to lose you forever but now I know that it will never happen!" He stated happily and he twirled her around and kissed her on the forehead and laughed.

"Oh Darien, I'll never leave you because I love you and you're the only one for me." She told him as she kissed him back and smiled up at him. Amy and the others smiled and watched as Darien and Serena danced before them without a care in the world.

Time Skip: four years later

Childish laughter is heard coming from Juban park as Darien and Serena Shields watch their four year old daughter Rini run around chasing Diana and her parents, Serena leaned against her husbands shoulder and smiled as she watched Diana jump on Rini's shoulder and nudge her neck playfully causing Rini to laugh again.

"Rini growing up so fast, I can hardly keep up with her anymore." Serena said as she held Darien's hand and looked up at him happily.

"I agree with you Serena, she's just like her mother that way." he said as he leaned down and kissed his wife on the lips.

"Eww mama and daddy are kissing!" Rini exclaimed as she hid her face behind her hands and blushed causing her parents to laugh and smile at their daughter.

"Serena, may I speak with you for a moment?" Luna asked as she and Artemis walked toward Darien and her, she nodded and told her husband that she'd be back in a minute and left with Luna and Artemis following right behind her.

"Luna, Artemis what is it?" She asked as she knelt in front of them and waited patiently for them to answer her.

"Serena a new enemy has appeared, and we need you as Sailor Moon to fight once again to protect that which we've fought to protect from evil in the past." Luna expleained as Artemis nodded his head in agreement and looked at his moon princess.

"Right I'll do it, I'm Sailor Moon and I'll punish all who come against me and my beloved home!" She said as she stood up and nodded, she looked around her and saw all the sailor scouts standing there, and her husband too who was holding their daughter in his arms smiling with determination.

"We're behind you 100% Sailor Moon!" Everyone said as they gave a thumbs up and smiled at their moon princess.


End file.
